


Put Your Arms Around Me Baby Don't Ever Let Go

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: SPN Shutdown Bingo [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hockey Fans!Winchesters, Hockey Player!Benny, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Multi, Referenced Offscreen Assault, Sibling Incest, Soulmate AU, au - no supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: One soulmate, they'd met.  It was problematic, but they were happy with it once they'd gotten their heads around it.  One soulmate was left to meet, and it was probably the same person for both since the words were the same.Meeting him at a hockey game he'd just won for his team?  Not what either Winchester expected.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: SPN Shutdown Bingo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771309
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Put Your Arms Around Me Baby Don't Ever Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts from [here](https://bleep0bleep.tumblr.com/prompts).  
> Setting: Hockey Rink  
> Genre: undefined  
> Trope: Soulmates (Names, Timers, Idenfitying Marks, etc)  
> Prompt: Orientation issues (confusion; discovery and/or coming out)
> 
> Written for SPN Poly Bingo  
> Square: Benny/Dean/Sam
> 
> Written for SPN Rare Ship Bingo  
> Square: Benny
> 
> Written for Supernatural Shutdown Bingo  
> Square: Benny
> 
> Written for SPN Fluff Bingo  
> Square: Coming Out

The score was 2-2, and there were fifteen seconds left in the 3rd period. Sam was on the edge of his seat, beer forgotten entirely as his favorite player caught the pass from his teammate and took a slap shot at the goal. The other team’s goalie was great, but not quite great enough. He got the edge of his glove on the puck and deflected it… into the post of the goal, where a lucky bounce caused it to hit first his leg, and then the back of the net. Lights flashed, sirens blared, and the home team began celebrating. “HOW BOUT PHYSICS?” the player shouted as he skated by Sam and Dean.

Sam had been up out of his seat jumping with everyone else, but now, he fell back into it. Fortunately, Dean had much better presence of mind. “Aliens ate my baby!” he shouted back at the ice. The player, Benny LaFitte, had started off to celebrate with his teammates, but now he came to a sudden stop and turned around. Dean waved at him as Sam tried to hide. Why did his brother have to choose something so… weird… as his introduction phrase?

The visitors made a good try, but there wasn’t enough time to set up a good shot and the home goalie was too good to let a bad shot get by him. Sam and Dean started making their way out, only to be stopped by an usher. “Excuse me, gentlemen, we’ve been asked to detain the two of you. One of the players wishes to speak with you.”

Sam couldn’t even pretend to be surprised when they were escorted to a room where Benny waited for them. Benny was still wearing his full gear, even the skates, as he paced the room. The security guard looked between the three men. “Want me to stay, Mr. LaFitte? Just in case this is some kind of a trick?”

Benny shook his head. “I’m a hockey player, man, I can handle myself in a fight. ‘Sides, I don’t think these two mean to hurt me, at least not here and now. Give us our privacy, we may need it.”

“Please do not make me regret that when I have to tell your coach you were kidnapped,” the guard said, face twisting in disgust as he turned to leave. Benny just raised an eyebrow, refusing to dignify the comment with any kind of reassurance. The guard left without another word.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Benny locked it behind him and turned to stare at Dean. “Just to be clear, that’s something you say to all the guys, right? You do not, in face, have a child who was eaten by extraterrestrial creatures and decided I should know about it?”

“Right. No… well, probably no… kids. There’s this boy who…” A look from Sam, and Dean cut himself off. “Never mind. That’s a story for later. Even if Ben is mine and his mom lied to me, he’s still alive and not eaten by anyone. Dingos, aliens, whatever.”

“Good. This coulda been real awkward if I’d brought you here to talk about your dead baby.” Benny’s face relaxed into a smile and he stepped forward to hug Dean. “Good to meet you.”

“Same. Name’s Dean Winchester.” Dean hugged back. “So, now for the part that is kinda awkward… this is my brother Sam.” Dean gestured to Sam, who forced himself not to try to hide again. “He’s your soulmate, too.”

“Wow, really? Knew I had another one out there, but what are the chances, hmm?” Benny held out his arms to Sam for a hug. “I guess the awkward part is that you’re brothers and you’re both my soulmates? Guess you had the same words on you somewhere?”

“Yeah, if you want to see them it’s probably a good thing you decided you didn’t need security,” Dean said with a smirk. “Mine are on my ass. Got real awkward when Sammy there had to read them to me when I got ‘em.”

“Really awkward, that’s one way to put it,” Sam mumbled. Too late, he realized that those must be the words written on Benny for him. The embarrassment of the phrase Dean had picked for him skyrocketed. “Oh no. I am so sorry.”

“Make it up to me by making this less awkward and either giving me the hug or telling me no?” Benny suggested, and now Sam wanted to melt into a little puddle. Instead, he stepped forward and hugged his new soulmate. “Much better. Thanks. Nice to meet you, Sam, and glad to know why meeting you ended up so awkward.”

“You, uh, haven’t heard the worst of it yet,” Sam mumbled. “See, when the words showed up, Dean made me read them. Yours, the physics thing, that wasn’t so bad aside from being on his ass. The other words…” Sam paused. There were reasons why both Winchesters had their words in very discreet locations. “Bubba Dee wasn’t something he was waiting to hear. It was something he’d heard years ago.”

“So you had to track down an old friend…?” Benny asked. “Did you know who it was, at least?”

Dean snorted. “Yeah, we waited the four years just in case we were wrong, but when Sam’s words showed up and right next to yours were ‘Hi, little brother,’ there wasn’t any more plausible deniability. Me and Sammy are soulmates, too. That’s the awkward part.”

“He made me start using ‘Bubba Dee’ as my introduction phrase,” Sam muttered. “Jerk.”

“You could’ve always used something else, bitch. Don’t tell me you couldn’t have used something else while you were off at school and just lied and said something slipped like it did here.” Dean punched Sam in the arm. “So yeah. Nice to meet you, soulmate, your soulmates are brothers who are soulmates too.”

Benny looked between them, and Sam couldn’t blame him for the less accepting emotions playing on his face. Confusion seemed to be the main one for now, but there was some revulsion, even some anger. “You two, uh… just how soulmatey…?” Again, Sam couldn’t blame him for asking. After all, just because two people were soulmates didn’t mean they had to do anything. It just meant that normal limits could be ignored. Within reason.

“Well, we spent over four years in complete denial thanks to Sam not having his words yet, and then Sam ran off to college to avoid having to think about it…”

“No, I ran off to college because Dad tried to kill me, remember? I was just going to go to college and not do any running off, come back for vacations and stuff, but Dad pulled a gun when I told him I was going and asked you to come with me.” Sam squeezed his eyes closed. They’d fought this fight so many times before; they did not need to do it again in front of their new soulmate. “Sorry, Benny. But, yeah, for most of the time I was at college I was no contact with either Dean or our dad. Dean showed up November of my senior year to tell me Dad had gone missing, we reconciled while we were looking for him, and it’s a really long story we can get into some other time but it turned out Dad had gotten into some messed-up stuff and that’s why Dean and I were raised the way we were.”

“Translation: Sammy and I were the only friends either of us ever had for more than a few months before we moved and had to cut all contact,” Dean interrupted. “Led to us being really close, even for brothers. The deeper we got into it looking for him, the more that closeness came back.”

“And with us knowing we were soulmates, some lines just… stopped mattering to us,” Sam concluded. “We don’t usually go around telling people about that part, even the ones who know we’re soulmates, but it’s different with you. You’re our soulmate too, you deserve to know.”

“And here I thought I was gonna have it hard, coming out to my teammates as gay,” Benny joked. “Gotta admit I don’t love the idea of brothers being soulmates, but I’m certainly not gonna blame you for going with it. Sure doesn’t seem like you’re hurtin’ anyone.”

“Your teammates are gonna be dicks about your soulmates being male?” Sam asked. Sure, he knew there were people out there who didn’t like same-sex soulmates, but he’d never actually had to deal with any up close and personal. “Anything we can do to help?”

“I’m gonna tell ‘em you’re brothers, no way around that, but I’d like to keep the soulmate part of your relationship quiet. Kinda sounds like that’s what you do anyway because people are judgmental assholes about soulmates that ain’t normal, but still, figured I should ask.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, not a problem. We were gonna ask you not to tell anyone anyway, so definitely not a problem for us to keep quiet.”

“My teammates’ll probably be okay, then. There’s one asshole who is gonna be a problem, but pretty sure if it starts becoming a locker room problem he’ll be the one traded, not me. If I do get traded, though, what happens with us? You guys gonna…”

“I’m a mechanic, I can work anywhere, and Sammy’s work is almost all online anyway.” Sam rolled his eyes at Dean’s fond smile. “Nerd does research for a living. People pay him to research stuff for them. Any city with a decent library and access to the internet’s good. We’ll follow you if you need us to, or want us to when you’re retiring. Not like we have any ties to this crappy city, other than the hockey team.”

“And we’d be taking the best part of the hockey team with us,” Sam added, causing Benny to redden a little. “So what’s the plan for getting to know each other, now that we’ve spilled our darkest secrets and promised to follow you wherever you go?”

“Team’s got a post-victory ritual, we meet up for drinks. Anyone who’s got a soulmate or a girlfriend or a wife or whatever they have bring ‘em if they wanna come. So… wanna come meet the guys? See just how much trouble the potential asshole is gonna be? And then we can talk over highlight clips and beer. I can’t just skip, because you know they’re gonna play that last goal about twenty-nine times, but I’d love to bring you guys.”

Meeting Benny’s team was terrifying, but it got less so when Sam walked in and looked around. Up close, he realized… these guys were members of his community. He hadn’t met all of them, but he’d seen some of them around. Even interacted with a few of them without realizing it.

It was still a surprise when one of them gasped and came running over. “Sam Winchester? Is that you? Holy shit, man, I never thought I’d actually get to meet you in person!”

“Do I… know you?” No, obviously Sam didn’t know him, if he was saying something about getting to meet him, but Sam didn’t know what else to say. The only other possibilities popping into his head were just downright rude. He did recognize the guy – Eli Fontanot, a second-string forward who looked a lot like Benny. Sam vaguely remembered reading in a story that they were cousins. “Sorry, I just… it’s nice to meet you. How do you know of me?”

“My name’s Eli.” That didn’t explain much. “You stepped in when some asshole was hassling my sister Lenore. She told me she was scared for her life, and you wouldn’t even let her buy you a drink to say thank you, that you were just doing what any decent human would.”

Sam remembered Lenore. “That, uh, I’d have taken her up on the drink if I wasn’t in a hurry to get home, Dean was going through some stuff and I didn’t like leaving him alone any longer than I had to. Not after he smashed up his car. Sorry to disillusion you.”

“Nah, man, you’re still a goddamn hero.” Eli turned to Benny. “Not that I’m complaining, cuz, but what’d you bring the Winchesters for?”

“Hang on a sec.” Benny cleared his throat and yelled over the noise. “Hey y’all, need your attention for a second!” When at least most of the conversation had stopped and the players were looking at him, Benny continued, “Like to introduce my soulmates, Sam and Dean Winchester. Yes, I’m gay, and no, I don’t care to hear your opinions on it. You got something to say, keep it to yourselves.”

Eli punched Benny’s arm. “Dude, you know there’s no way I’m not congratulating you on finding them. Welcome to the family, boys,” he added to Sam and Dean.

Gordon Walker, another of the team, walked over and handed Benny a beer. “Drown your sorrows, man. What a night to have ruined, huh?”

Benny didn’t answer right away, leaving the door open for Dean to scoff and say, “This the guy you were worried would be an asshole?”

“Yep. Walker, what part of shut up and keep your comments to yourself wasn’t clear? Eli gets a pass because he’s family. You, shut up. This is the best night of my life, and if you have a problem with it, tell Coach to trade you.” He walked off to find a table, Sam on his heels.

It wasn’t until they got over there that they noticed Dean wasn’t behind him. Benny and Sam exchanged exasperated looks when they realized Dean was still over glaring at Gordon Walker. “He’s an idiot when it comes to protecting me,” Sam explained. “Sorry about him.”

Benny shrugged it off. “Walker’s the one causing problems, not Dean. You really the guy who saved Lenore from that asshole Kubrick?”

“I just happened to be where I was needed when she needed me,” Sam said, wishing he had a beer to help deal with the embarrassment. As if by magic, a waitress came by and handed him one. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad I was, but I don’t want to be treated like some kind of hero for just being a decent guy.”

“Well, next time you see Lenore, just suck it up and let her gush for a bit? She’s really grateful to you and feels bad that she didn’t get to show it well enough.”

“I can do that. I might burst into flames, but I can do that.” Sam tried not to let himself think too hard about it. After all, at this point, it was inevitable that he’d see her again. Might as well let it go and get it over with.

Dean pulled up a chair. “So. Walker. Asshole. Not gonna punch him, not yet, but he calls you Sammy one more time I will not be responsible for my actions. Me and Eli got him set straight about what happens to him, he causes any trouble for you in the locker room, too, Benny.”

“Good to hear. Rest of the night’s ours, I hope. They’ll probably sent toasts and drinks and stuff since I won the game for them, but probably leave us alone otherwise.”


End file.
